The present heating/dryer apparatus is specifically adapted for use in repairing chips in glass such as windshields and the like. It is uniquely adapted to decrease the time necessary for repairing chips for subsequent treatment. U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,639 discloses a method of drying windshield shatter crack cavities using a hand-held radiant heating device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,670,180 discloses another laminated glass and windshield repair device wherein the resin material is cured and hardened by exposing the resin to ultra-violet light. U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,056 discloses a device for drying windshield breaks utilizing dry air. U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,932 discloses a method and apparatus for repairing cracks in windshields. The present apparatus includes components which combine to provide for faster preparation of chips in glass for repair.